Ben isn't free
by RapMalUma
Summary: What if Ben didn't escape? What if Uma and Harry created a diversion and recaptured Ben? Begins when the VKs are escaping from the pirate ship.
1. Chapter 1

**So I had posted this story before, but it got really hard for me to keep on top of, so I deleted it. Now I'm going to post it again. There's going to be a few edits but the storyline is going to be the same.**

* * *

"Come on Ben!" Evie said desperately.

They were suddenly surrounded by a cloud of blue smoke. Half-blinded by the it, the group continued to run.

"Carlos," Ben started. He looked around. He was the only one there. "Carlos? Mal? Evie? Jay? Lonnie?" Ben started to panic."Guys, don't scare me."

"Don't scare you? Well that's my speciality!" came a voice from nowhere. Ben turned around, only to find his most feared enemy- Captain Hook's son- Harry Hook. "Hello Ben! Seems like the others have left you. Do you want to have some food? We have food at Uma's restaurant."

"Uh, I'm not sure, I have to get back to Auradon," Ben stuttered.

"Come on, Uma will be pleased to see you!"

"I don't know."

"Cootchy cootchy coo!" Harry said as he intimidated Ben with his father's hook.

Ben gave in. "Fine, I'll come with you." He couldn't bear Harry's intimidation any longer.

Harry smiled a sly, sneaky grin. Their plan was working.

"Come on Ben!" said Jay.

"Guys... where is Ben?" Carlos realised that Ben was no longer following them.

"If Harry Hook kidnapped him again..." Evie started. "Best if I don't finish that thought."

"Let's go back to the pirate ship," Mal suggested.

Dude whimpered.

"You never listten to me," Carlos remarked, scooping Dude in his arms. "Come on."

Together they made their way to Uma's pirate ship. There was no-one there. Not a single sound except the flag flapping in the wind.

"Well, he's not here," said Jay.

"Oh no!" Mal said.

"What?" Evie said.

"My spellbook!" Mal cried. "If Uma gets her shrimpy little hands on it, she could spell Ben."

"Or worse," Evie put in.

They stood in silence imagining the possible situations.

"Why are we just standing here, imagining the possiblities? We can stop them and save Ben," said Evie.

"E's right," Mal said. "We can do this because we're rotten..."

"...to the core," they finished off together.

"Let's go and get Ben back!" Mal said.

They made their way to Uma's fish and chip shop, ready to face Uma and her pirate crew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long to update. I had homework upon homework and my phone kept dying the minute I get home, but anyway. It's done now. I should hopefully (fingers crossed) update on Saturday.**

* * *

Ben watched as Harry drew out his sword to put it in the 'sword check' barrel.

"Follow me," Harry told Ben.

"Hello Ben!" said Uma. She winked at Harry.

"Would you like some fish and chips?" she asked Ben.

Ben wanted to refuse, but he knew Harry was right behind him, ever ready to hook him. He could already feel Harry getting his hook ready.

"No thank you," he blurted out, before he could stop himself. Harry raised his hook to intimidate Ben.

"Leave him Harry. We don't want our customer going astray!" Uma said, giving Harry a look when she said 'customer '. She looked at Ben again. "So, Ben, do u want some fish and chips or no?"

Ben still wanted to refuse, but Harry still had his hook in hand and was staring at him intently. Uma didn't look like she was in a mood to stop Harry anymore.

"Yes please," Ben said reluctantly.

Harry relaxed. Now he just had to make sure that Ben ate the food, or else their plan wouldn't work.

"Here you go!" Uma said as she gave Ben his food. "Eat it fast so we can carry on from where we left off."

With Harry Hook beside him, making sure that he ate the food, Ben slowly picked up a chip and ate it.

"Eat up! We don't have all day!" Harry urged Ben.

"Give it a rest Harry, give it a rest," Uma gave Harry a friendly punch. "Or I won't give you the honours. You're lucky that I have, but I could do it myself."

The VKs and Lonnie paused outside Uma's fish and chips shoppe.

"Ate you guys sure we can do this?" asked Mal.

"We have to," Lonnie said. "We have no choice. If we don't do this, Auradon will remain without a king."

"Listen," Evie said, putting her hand on Mal's shoulder. "Whatever happens we are right here. For each other."

"Let's do this," Carlos said.

Mal opened the door and they entered.

"Where's Uma?" she demanded.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the VKs! Come to fight over fish and chips?" Harry laughed.

"Where is she?" Mal repeated.

"Oh, so you're serious?" Harry asked, mock-questioningly.

Mal stared at him pointedly. Harry gave a sigh of defeat and said "follow me."

The followed him back to... Uma's pirate ship? They had just been there and they clearly that it was empty. But now they could see two figures on the deck.

"Happy now?" Harry asked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some world to do."

"What are they doing?" Mal asked after they were out of Harry's earshot.

"I don't know," Evie said. "But I hope we find out soon."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger. Thank you to everyone who favourited and for being patient with me even though it took over a week to update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I managed to complete this chapter and post it today, so I've kept to my word. This is the last chapter for this story, but I'm going to write a sequel called _Life's Tough on the Isle_. Just warning, this chapter is _slightly_ more violent than the previous chapters, but it's kinda mild.**

* * *

Harry tied Ben's wrists together behind his back. Which was easy to do because Ben was unconscious.

"It seems as if the food served its purpose," Uma remarked from behind Harry.

"Mal's spellbook is useful," Harry replied, looking up at Uma.

"I'm pleased with you," Uma said. "You deserve to have the honours."

Harry smiled. He loved Uma- not that he would admit it out loud.

"It's nice to see you again!" Harry heard Uma say to the VKs. "We have a suprise for you!"

"Where's Ben, Uma?" Mal asked, getting straight to the point.

"Hold on!" Uma said. "You can have Ben afterwards. If you're willing to swim, that is."

"What?" Mal took a step forward.

"Say hello to Bennyboo!" Uma revealed.

"No!" Mal exclaimed, running towards Ben.

Harry had Ben standing on the very edge of the plank. Ben was now conscious, and he was looking at Mal, knowing what was going to happen to him.

"Come any closer and it'll be over already," Uma warned.

Evie put her hand on Mal's shoulder, gently pulling her back.

"What are you going to do Uma?" Evie questioned.

Uma laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I'm serious Uma," Evie said firmly.

"Harry!" Uma called. "Please explain our plan to this little gang!"

Harry shifted his attention to the VKs.

"We gave you your chance," Harry said. "You blew it. Now we get our revenge."

"What do you mean?" Mal asked. She was starting to get worried.

"If you didn't give us the wand," Uma explained. "Ben wouldn't be here."

"What are you trying to say?" Mal asked.

"You gave us a fake wand, not _the_ wand. Now, as Harry said, we get our revenge," Uma finished.

Mal looked at Harry and Ben, horrified. Harry's hand was on Ben's back, ready to push him.

"Oh," Uma remembered. "If you do try to save him, you're just making it worse for your poor little Benny!"

Knowing that she had no choice, Mal stayed with the VKs.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" Uma asked.

The VKs stood in silence, shocked, but not fully knowinng what was about to happen.

"I'll take that as a yes," Uma said cheerfully. "Harry, do what you need to do."

Harry's eyes lit up- if you looked closely you could see a sly glint in his eye. Finally, he could be like his father and make people walk the plank.

"Say goodbye!" Harry said, slowly adding more pressure, slowly pushing Ben.

Mal wanted to run, save Ben, maybe even sacrafice herself. Then she realised that both Harry and Uma had their swords, plus her spellbook, meaning that they could kill Ben within one step.

"Goodbye Bennyboo!" Harry said in his cheerful but sinister tone.

Mal watched in horror as Ben took his last breath before Harry threw him overboard. She stood in complete silence and stillness. When the events sunk in, she stormed over in a rage to Harry.

"How dare you!" Mal cried, almost in tears.

Before she knew it, Harry had his hand around her throat, ready to strangle her and dispose her body in the sea along with Ben's.

"I'll let you go," Harry said calmly, slowly tightening his grip. "If you all leave immediately and don't tell anyone about this."

Mal struggled to get the words out. "Yes," she said in a strained voice. Harry kept to his word and let Mal go. He watched in delight as they all left. Mal was hesistant, but was moved on by Harry and Uma's glares.


	4. Sequel posted

p style="text-align: center;"strongI've now posted the sequel to this story./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongIt's called Life's Tough on the Isle./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI hope you enjoy it./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongProbably won't, it's really bad./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongAnyway, to the people who actually care, thank you./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongRapMalUma/strong/p 


End file.
